


The three childchood "friends".

by VioletBennet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awesome Frigga, Books, Coming of Age, Crush, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Growing Up, Hate, Hiding Emotions, Jötunn Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Love, Odin is an mean bastard, Possible Fluff, Possible Romance, Possible smut, Revagne, Shyness, War, mean jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBennet/pseuds/VioletBennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tale of three girls: Clarice, Elia and Eliza that grew up along with Loki and Thor in the Asgardian court. They all have their problems, emotions, goals and relations with the princes. How will they cope? What kind of women will they become? We will see.<br/>The story will go from when they were children to Thor:The Dark World.<br/>I apologize for any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three childchood "friends".

Once upon a time there was a realm.   
It was a happy, peaceful place. With a benevolent and merciful king Burdous, a wise queen Octavia and their four children.  
People I the realm never knew hunger, epidemics or war. They were highly interligent and very kind.  
I was beautiful realm, but sadly…  
Today there are no much people that remember its name.  
Because it no longer exists. You see the royal family had some…special skills. Skills that made the realm strong, really strong.   
And Odin didn’t like that. So he burned it to the ground.  
There was no survivors, almost. The queen Octavia was in a very close friendship with the queen of Vanaheim. So when she realized what was happening, she begged her husband to save the realm, but for him Asgard was a better allay. So the queen in secret send a few guards in a desperate mission to save a least the royal family. When they got to Vanaheim the king and three of their children were already dead. Octavia was badly wounded and she was stuck in the healer room for hours. The only unharmed was eight years old princess Clarice.  
The little girl was sitting in front of the healer room doors for hours.  
Then finally the door opened.  
“Princess Clarice?”  
The girl raised her big black teary eyes.  
“Yes sir?”  
She asked in a small shaking voice. The healer looked at her with sadness and remorse.  
“Your mother requested to see you.”  
The girl knew that look all to well, she remembered the passing of her grand mother.  
The healer stuttered and gently laid a hand on the child shoulder. He pitied her, she was going to lose the last family member at such a young age. He had to tell her. Maybe if she is a least a little prepared, the pain of the loss will be a little lesser.   
“I fear she will not make it.”  
Clarice nodded shakily and entered the room. Octavia was almost completely covered in bandages, her skin almost invisible she was near death, there was no hope. The queen looked at her only living child and she weakly raised her hand. The girl rushed to her mothers side.  
The queen smiled weakly and wiped the tears from Clarice’s cheek.  
“My daughter, my beautiful daughter. Don’t cry.”  
The girl took her mothers hand in her both and squeezed it tightly.  
“Mommy please…please don’t leave…”  
Octavia’s face changed it was completely serious now.  
“You are the last of us Clarice. You have to promise me one thing.”  
Clarice nodded quickly fighting her tears.  
“You have to be strong. Don’t show them your pain, don’t show them your tears. Be strong.. be strong.. be..” Then she started coughing uncontrollably.  
Clarice started to scream for the healers. Her mother squeezed her hands and looked at her with desperation.   
“I promise! I promise!”  
Then the guards took her out of the room.

********************  
Frigga entered Odin’s chambers and looked with disappointment and a hit of anger at her husband. The queen shook her head.  
“How could you do this?”  
She asked with a hurt tone. She did not understand how Odin could be this cruel. How could he just burn an entire realm, a realm that had never once harmed them.  
Odin raised from his chair.  
“It was only to protect us. Their realm was growing too strong, they could try to attack Asgard! An I The Allfather have to protect our people.”  
Frigga shook her head again. Was that really the man she loved speaking?  
She wanted to leave now and talk to him about this later but she had to know one more thing.  
“And what about princess Clarice?”   
Odin’s face became stern and cold.  
“She is dangerous so she will be exe…”  
Frigga cut him off.  
“She is just a child I will not let you harm her! You already destroyed the realm is that not enough for you?”  
Odin had to admit, his wife was right. Princess Clarice was nothing but a child. No one would accept killing her. He let out a sigh.  
“Then what do you think I should with her?”  
Frigga’s heart felt light with relief.   
“We should take her to the court and take care of her.”  
Odin considered for a while. Well, they already took in a frost giant, so why not that girl.  
“Then let it be so.”  
****************  
Octavia died that night making her an ophran. The royals of Vanaheim wanted for Clarice to stay, but the Allfather for unknown reasons requested for her to be brought to the Asgardian court the next day.  
The thought of living in one castle with the murders of her family disgusted the girl. But she had nothing to say in the matter. She had no idea what will they do with her.  
Kill her?  
Imprison her?  
Mock?  
Laugh at how the lone survivor of the realm become their new toy?   
Clarice couldn’t sleep so she locked herself in the bathroom and looked in her reflections dark eyes as if it was another person.  
“Be strong, do not disappoint her. Don’t let them win.”  
She looked as her tears streamed down her pale cheeks, her long, strait, raven black hair were a mess and her beautiful, unique night black eyes were puffy and red.   
“I look miserable, pitiful.”  
‘That is not how its supposed to be. That weak sobbing mess is not who I am.’ She thought and her hands curled into fists. ‘That is exactly what they want me to be. They want me to break to collapse…”  
Clarice pressed her lips tightly together, angrily wiped her tears and stared into her reflection eyes with strong determination.  
“I am Clarice of Merdellheim (yes I invented a realm) daughter of Octavia and Burdous. I am a princess I won’t let them take away my pride, they will not break me.” She took a deep breath. “This is the last time I ever cry.”  
It was a promise that she made to her dead family, her destroyed realm and herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> What do you think?  
> (Eliza and Elia are coming in the next chapter along with Loki and Thor)  
> Have a nice day!  
> Violet.


End file.
